Snap
Sons: Daughters: Sire: Mother: Brothers: |pup = Flick |adult = Snap |past = Hunter, Third Dog, Packmate |current = Fourth/Fox Delta |status = Living }}Snap is a small, tan-and-white female Hunt-Dog with a short, stumpy tail, short floppy ears, and dark brown eyes. Personality Snap has a very loyal personality, to the point where it gets her in trouble, as she had to decide between her allegiance to the Wild Pack and the Fox Pack. She still harbors some loyalty towards Martha, which causes Fox Mother's pups to become upset with her. She experienced postpartum depression after her pups were born, worsened by Fox Mother's death. Despite this, her and Fox Sharp work hard to make sure their pups have as positive and upbringing as possible. Backstory and Facts *Snap had a habit of being twitchy when she was a pup. She eventually grew out of it. *Her adult name was chosen because it would make her sound tough. She didn't want anyone to think that she'd be softer then her two brothers. *Snap joined with Wild Pack with her brothers Bramble and Hawk, Alpha, Breeze, Fiery, and Moon. *Snap's brothers are killed, Bramble by coyotes and Hawk by illness. *When the Fox Pack moves and reaches the new territory to settle in, Snap is given the rank of Fox Delta, or fourth, the caretaker of pups. *Her postpartum depression was the real reason she didn't feel motivated to search for Fox Mother after her disappearance Quotes :"But I am loyal. Not just to my former Pack. And if you can forgive me... I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you again." Snap looked at Fox Mother and Fox Alpha. "That is my case. That's all." ― Snap begs for forgiveness. :"Fox Snap!" Snap gasped. "I thought you didn't want to..." Her tail wagged. Perhaps her mistakes had been forgiven. '' ― Snap's reaction to Fox Snap being named :"I, Snap the Dog, a previous outsider, accept this rank of fourth, and do swear to uphold the rules of this Pack, and perform my duties as fourth, and I acknowledge that if I fail in my duties, I accept the consequences." Snap repeated eagerly. She used to be the foxes prisoner, and now she ranked almost as well as she had in the Wild Pack. She didn't even think about running away anymore. The Pack thought she was a traitor and the foxes needed her. No coyote cubs would die from hunger as long as she were there, she swore silently.'' ― Snap becomes Fox Delta :"Have you thought about names?" Fox Sharp said, filling the silence. "I really like Fox Bracken or Fox Thunder, and Fox Poppy after my mother." :"Actually, it's names I wanted to talk to you about." Snap said. "I like Bramble and Chestnut. But... I don't really want them to have 'Fox' in their name." :Fox Sharp looked confused. "Their father is a fox. They live in a Pack which is mostly of foxes. Why wouldn't they have fox names?" :Snap sighed. "Because I'm /not/ a fox, and I'm the one who's gonna be lugging them around for the next two moons. I know I can't have proper dog Naming Ceremonies and such, but I at least want them to have a regular name like Tangle's pups." ― Snap to Fox Sharp about naming their pups. :"One of my brothers chose the name Bramble, for the sharp thorns. He was dark brown, like my mother. My other brother chose the name Hawk for his supposed talon-like claws." ― Snap to Fox Sharp about her family :"And I'm not?" Snap spat. /How selfish can she be? She leaves her littermates knowing they'd be crushed if she died- and now she goes and says that. After all this Pack has done for her and her siblings./ Anger and hurt flared in her eyes. /She's just a pup. She doesn't know /anything.// ― Snap's anger at Fox Flower :"I don't know. I feel so overwhelmed, like I'm expected to take care of everyone's pups. Fox Mother's litter /hates/ me and I don't have the time or energy to fix things with them." Snap lowered her head. "I know, it's my job, I'm Delta, and I'm supposed to take care of pups. But I can't deal with twelve of them, especially since I'm nursing four of them. I can't take it." ― Snap feeling overwhelmed by her job Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Hunt-Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Third Dogs Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Fourth